New Life
by Slytherin229190
Summary: Harry gone dark along with his new found sister Hermione Prince recently Hermione Granger. Severus Snape their father, evil Dumbledore, goodish Voldemort/Tom Riddle Slash [HP,LV/TR] [HJG/HJP, DM] Sorry for those how could not read the first chapter I have fixed it. Hope you Enjoy Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter
1. Prologue

Prologue

Everything was going fine in Godric's Hollow. It was October 31st 1981 and everything seems fine to the Potter's. They didn't notice the faint 'crack' of apparition and little did they know that the were in grave danger. And little did they know that a man had appeared suddenly in the middle of Godric's Hollow. The mad was tall, thin, and very old. He had a sliver hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He wore long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. He had on half-moon spectacles and, in the light, his bright, baby-blue eyes sparkled. He had a long nose that looked like it had been broken at least twice.

His name was Albus Dumbledore. He walked slowly to to the Potter's door. James, sitting in the family room, heard a knock on the door. At the door, he opens it to a distraught Dumbledore.

"Albus, come in. What's wrong?"

"My boy, you are in grave danger. One of the spies have come to me and told me Voldemort has started to search for you and your family. We need to protect you from Voldemort. To do that, my boy, you need to go into hiding." Dumbledore finally looks James in the eye.

"Ok, Albus. Anything to keep my family safe." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkle under his half-moon spectacles.

"Wonderful, now get everything ready. We are leaving tomorrow. You will need a secret keeper and a new place."

"We do have a place and Sirius can be our secret keeper. Well as long as he accepts and if not than petter. And before you ask, Albus, why not Remus. Well me and Lily believe he might be a spy for Voldemort. We hope not but we won't take that chance. Bring the both here and we will see what happens. Bloody hell can't believe this is happening. Why now

after everything?"

"Severus Snape overheard a prophecy; and at the time being a loyal servant of the Dark Lord, he told him. But not to long ago did Severus find out that Voldemort thought that it meant Harry. He came to me right away and begged me to protect you, Lily and young Harr. He has switched sides."

"What! You believe him? I know that you truly believe everyone deserves a second chance but really? You believe him?"

"Yes James I do believe Severus. You know that he's in love with Lily and even though Harry isn't his son he love Harry too, because of Lily. He has even given up his hatred of you that night. He has vowed to protect your family with his life. In fact I would suggest to use him as your secret keeper but he spies for us and as Voldemort is a mastered Legilimens it wouldn't be a good idea."

"Ok, Albus. I want him here to than." James has come to question himself. If Severus could let go old school hatred and risk his life for a family that isn't him that so could he. James knew that Snape was a mastered Occlumens and was thinking of making him secret keeper. "Albus, I have to go and get my family ready. Get them here, ok?"

"Of Course James."

Later that night, Voldemort shows up at their door and with a flick the door is blaster open. "Lily he's hear! Run! Take Harry to the nursery! I'll hold him off!" Lily takes Harry and runs up the stairs. James and Voldemort enters into a silent duel. Voldemort lets out a laugh "mice battle, James Potter, but i think it's time to finish this little duel. Avada Kedavra!" A flash of green light light. Thump, James has fallen. Voldemort comes to the nursery door. Sensing its magically locked, he tries to unlock it and fails. "Smart witch but not smart enough." Blastin the door open he walks in. point his wand at the witch, "avada kedavra!" Turning to Harry he points his wand at him, "avada keda…" he stops. Red eyes meet bright green and he puts his wand away and picks up harry. He start to cry. Voldemort rocks the fifteen month old baby and young Harry quiets down.

Back Down Stairs Snape comes to the hous. Seeing the front door off its hinges he rushes in. Finding James on the ground dead, he thinks of Lily then Harry and rushes up stairs to the nursery. Finding the door blasted on the floor and Lilly on the ground he rushes to her side not noticing Voldemort next to the crib holding Harry. He starts to cries and harry is now fussing again and Voldemort calms Her down so Severus can morn Lily in peace, for now.

"I...I promise L...Lily t...that I w...w...will keep our son H...Harry alive. I will keep my promise not to tell anyone. I love you Lily and I will always love Harry. For now on i am loyal to only Harry." what ever else Severus says was masked by sobe he was racked with

Harry starts to cry again. At the sound of his son crying he stops and turns to find Lord Voldemort holding his son , rocking him, and humming to calm the crying child. "M-my Lord, seeing as you heard all of what i just said may I finally hold my son before you kill me for betraying you?"

"Severus i will not kill you but Doesn't mean that you won't be punished. But yes you may hold you child."

Severus lets out a sigh of relief, "thank you: Voldemort carefully hands the black haired baby boy to Severus. "finally ," he says under his breath, "my baby boy. Nothing will harm you while I'm around. I mean it Harry. I just sorry i couldn't be around more." He he starts to hum baby Harry to sleep.

"I will help you to do that Severus

"What!? But he is supposed to be your downfall."

"No it said the child's' parents would have thrice defeated me you haven't. You are Harry's father and if you wanted to keep him you have to tell the world that you are his parent." Voldemort thinks of the future "Something stopped me from killing harry. All I know is that I don't want him dead

"You are Right."


	2. Chapter 1: Hogwarts Letter

AN: I am sorry for the extreme delay for the up date. With the school year and finals and then a family emergency came up and I haven't had time to write. Hope you like. Enjoy!

"Dad! Dad, look! The letter came." Harry runs over to Severus with a letter in hand. The envelope was sealed with a wax coat of arms: an eagle, a lion, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'.

"Harry, my beautiful boy, that's wonderful. Your mother would be so proud." he take the letter from harry and reads it aloud:

Dear Mr. Prince,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find that we have enclosed a list of everything that you will need in the upcoming school year.

Term starts on September 1st. We await your reply no later than July 31st.

Sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Severus pulls out the list look over it and reads aloud:

Uniforms:

All first year students will require-

3 setsof plain work robes (black)

1 plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

1 pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

1 winter coat (black with silver fastenings)

Note: all students' clothes require name tags

Course Books:

Students should have a copy of each

Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1) 1 Wand

2) 1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

3) 1 set glass or crystal phials

4) 1 telescope

5) 1 set brass scales

Students can also bring a cat, owl, or a rat

Parents Reminder: first years are not allowed to bring a personal broom.

"Harry we will floo over to Diagon Alley later today to gather your school supplies but right now we have something to discuss."

Harry sits down in the chair next to him, "yes Father, what do we need to discuss?"

"It's about Hogwarts. You know the houses: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. I personally don't care what house you are in as long as you are happy." Seeing Harry nod he continues, "The Dark Lord doesn't want you in Hufflepuff. Now that I've told you that you don't have to worry about doing what you think we want you to do.

"Dumbledore however is a menace. You know that he was the only one that knew that James and Lily were going into hiding. He sent letters out to me, Sirius, and Peter to come the house. However they were intercepted. I was with the Dark Lord when a spy brought them. He went after you i stayed a wrote a letter to Dumbledore. I went to the house after i found James dead I immediately ran to the nursery and found Lily on the ground dead as well. I ran to her and held her while I cried. When I heard you crying I found in the Dark Lord's arms. He was trying to comfort you so I could grieve for Lily. You, Harry, are the son of the light and dark; you can choose what side u want to be on. But let me warn you if you choose the light Dumbledore will manipulate and use you like he has me. I found out later that he meant me to hear the prophecy and to tell the Dark Lord. I temporarily switched sides but now I'm loyal to only you, Harry."

Harry didn't know exactly what to do. He didn't want to be a pawn in the old coot's game but he wasn't sure if he could forgive the Dark Lord for killing his mother. 'No he didn't. Dumbledore sent the letters. He made up the prophecy. He killed my parents.' Harry breaks the silence "Our kind has been repressed for too long. The light will fall soon."

"I hoped that you would say that. I'll go get Lucius and the Dark Lord." Severus goes to his study and floos over to Malfoy Manor to get The Dark Lord and Harry paternal Godfather. They come back and the Dark Lord enters the room.

"Young Harry, the last time I saw you fit perfectly in my arms." Harry spun on the spot to face the Dark Lord with a slight blush on his face.


	3. Chapter 2: The Dark Lord

**AN: Sorry for the long wait; had trouble on how to go about his chapter.**

* * *

"Harry, it's been so long. I have tried to see you more but your father didn't want your choice to be clouded."

"Yes, sir, I know. I want to help our people. My mother might have been a mudblood and a person of the light but I am Dark through and through, Sir. However, I will tell you now that i will not follow you blindly. But. i will never follow the Light.

Severus looked from the Dark Lord and his son and back to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord and severus looked eyes and Severus saw a look of surprise in the Dark Lord's eyes. Voldemort looks back at Harry. " _I'm glad to hear that. I don't like my followers to follow me blindly. On another topic I'd like to know how you can understand me"_

" _Come off it. Of course I can understand you."_

" _I know you can; but you really shouldn't be able see I'm speaking in Parseltongue. The language of the snakes. It's a rare gift; the most famous parselmouth is Salazar Slytherin."_

 _Gaping at him, Harry says "wouldn't I have known before that I could talk to snakes?"_

" _Well, have you been in the presence of a snake before?"_

" _No."_

" _Then, no you wouldn't have known."_

" _Oh…" Harry trails off. Then a question comes to mind, "am I related to Slytherin?"_

" _Lets see."_ He turns to Severus and switches to english. "Severus go get an inheritance potion from your stores."

"Yes, my Lord." Severus practically runs out of the room.

Once his father was out of the room Harry turned to the Dark Lord. "Why didn't you kill me when I was a baby? Why did you help my father? And why didn't you kill him?"

Sighing the Dark Lord starts his explanation, "I don't know why didn't kill you but I knew that I couldn't. And as for your father I couldn't let you grow-up without your family like I did. That is what I have always wanted and that I thought I couldn't for a long time."

Harry finally takes in the Dark Lord's appearance. He had brown hair. His face looks human and he had green eyes… 'Wait… I've had nightmares about that night and I remember a face that was more slender and no nose with red eyes. Why?' He decides to ask, "what happened to your face and eyes. They were more snake-like and your eyes were red. They were not a human face with green eyes. What happened?"

"I went back to my old appearance I had years ago. You see before I took on the persona of Lord Voldemort my name was Tom Riddle. And you can call me 'Tom' instead of the 'Dark Lord', 'My Lord', or 'Voldemort'. When you are older we will rule the world together."

"Alright, Tom. I look forward to it." At last Severus comes back in the room with a large black book. Severus brings it over to the table; the cover has the Prince coat of arms (a crown with a snake intertwining it). Tom takes the book and goes to the back. Looking at a page smirk grows on his face.

"Harry, to answer your question, yes we are related though distantly. You are one of Slytherin's last descendants."

"That's great, and my dad are going to Diagon Alley to get me school supplie. Do you want to come with us?"

"I'd love t,Harry." Turning to Severus,"call Lucius and tell him to bring Draco and Narcissa. We can do it all together."

"I'll go and call Lucius" He leaves again.

"Harry, are you willing to spy on Dumbledore for me. You don't have to because your father is. But it could always be useful."

"I don't want to get close to him, but I will tell you if I hear things."

Wounderful. Now,what house do you want to be in?"

Harry gives him an incredulous look and laughs; "Slytherin, of course."

"A new Prince of Slytherin is going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I want you to be on the top of your class. And if there is someone better than you, you make it a good fight no matter what house."

"Always and maybe one day I'll give you a run for your money," Harry says seriously.

Tom Laughs. "Maybe, Harry. Just Maybe." Harry laughs as well. Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco walks into the room. The laughter stops and Harry walks over to his best friend and the other adults. "Hello, Lord and Lady Malfoy" Harry greats Draco's parents.

"Harry, how many times do I have to say to call me 'Narcissa'." Harry takes her hand and kisses it. Lucius nods to the heir to the Potter, Black, Prince, and Lupin lines. Harry turns to Draco and hugs him and whispers. "it's been to long."

"I know, Harry" he returns the hug. Tom gives Lucius and severus a confused look, but Harry sees it and lifts his head from Draco's shoulder and answers. "Don't worry me and Draco are just friends. We have been since were little, Tom. We are close."

"And why would I be worried , Harry, " Tom says in parseltongue.

"Because I know why you didn;t kill me ten secret is safe with me."

"And what secret would that be?"

"You care about me, Tom. that's why you didn't kill me. You took one look at me and couldn't do it. I'm your soft spot, Tom, and we both know it."

"Yes, I care about you. But you can not tell anyone, not even your father. I want to keep you s safe and I can't do that if people know that you are a way to get to me. They will purposefully go after you and I can't have that."

"I won't tell a single person,Tom. Lie I said you secret is safe with me.:

"How did you know."

"They way you act toward me. I can tell."

Draco interrupts them and in awe he says, "Harry, why didn't you tell me you spoke parseltongue?"

"I just found out, Dray," Harry said looking a little annoyed at his friend for interrupting Tom's and his conversation.

"Oh, ok. I can't believe I'm friends with the future Slytherin Prince."

Tom turns his attention to the Malfoy heir. "Yes, you are Draco. Don't mess that up." The threat there but well hidden that if he does mess up and hurts Harry he will have to deal with him.

The white haired boy looks at his lord in awe. 'I didn't know he knew my name,' thought Draco. "Yes My…." Tom cuts him off.

"Draco, my name is Tom. Please don't call me 'my Lord' That goes for all of you and the only time you are permitted to use that is when we are in a full meeting. I might be the Dark Lord but I don't want to be called that by the people that I consider my friends and family. I will and have trained the inner-circle personally and I consider every single one of you friends and family."

Harry smiles when everyone said "of course, Tom."

"Tom, I know that Bella, Lucius, and I consider you the father that was always there for us. You know how we both grew up and you still took us under your wing and trained us and pushed us to our limits but never pushed us past. That was more than what our so called 'families' did for us. I hope you know that when I went to Dumblefuck -pardon my language- that is was only to protect that only family I had left. You don't know this but Lilly was not just pregnant with Harry but his twin. Her name was going to be Hermione. She died after she was born and then the possibility to loose Lily less than two years after my daughter, I just couldn't let that happen. I know haven't said it yet or even given you this explanation, I'm saying it now. I'm sorry. Tom." Tom can see that the Potion's Master's facade was about to break for the first time in ten years. He goes over to hug him to comfort him in his grief. He knew that he was sorry and that Severus felt like shit about betraying him but he had forgiven him a long time ago.

Harry seeing what Tom saw he tries to bring the mood back to a lite mood says, "well, I do love the sentimentality but, can we go get mine and Draco's supplies for school." They start to laugh and then go to the floo and leave for the day.


	4. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

Arriving in Diagon Alley the family like group walk into the main street. Severus turns to his son. "Harry, we need to visit Gringotts to get your money out of your school account that James and Lilly left you."

Putting on his aristocratic mask, "yes, Father. I am aware."

The leader of the group turns to Severus and asks "don't you need to restock you storages? And do you have the money to do that now?"

"Yes to both questions, Tom."

"Good then I will take Harry and you can go and get your thing you need from the apothecary."

"If you are sure, Tom."

"Positive." Severus nod in response and Harry has trouble keeping the smile off his face. 'This is going to be really cool. I can spend more time with Tom. I don't know why but i believe we will be great together, in a partnerships and maybe…'

Tom stears harry down the crowded streets to the only wizarding bank in the England. Walking in Harry takes notice to the ominous sign he had seen thousands of time but still brings a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Lord Voldemort," said a goblin. "What can I do for you this fine day?"

"We need to gain access to the Potter school fund vault."

"Yes. Of course, Lord Voldemort. Come with me." They leave for the car to take the vault and about thirty minutes later the return to the buzzling street.

"Can we get my uniform, then wand, then books and other equipment, then a pet?" Harry looks up into the older man's eyes.

Smiling down at him, Tom replies, "sounds like a plan to me."

Walking into Madame Malkin's and older lady walks up to them. "Hello dears, here for Hogwarts?" She looks at Harry first then moves her gaze up. "T-tom? It's been a long time."

"Yes, Harry is here for Hogwarts. And yes I know it's been a long time, Madam. How have you been?"

"Good, Tom. How about yourself? Oh, and Harry stand up on the stand and stand straight." Harry gets up on the stand.

"I'm doing wonderful. Harry, stand up straight" Harry rolls his eyes but does what he's told Madam Malkin takes Harry's measurements, magically put the robes together, and puts them on and starts to have hem them.

"So, what happened to you? You disappeared years ago, no one has heard a word."

"I've been in... in hiding. You know that the Dark Lord came out soon after I went into hiding. I did that because he was trying to recruit me. I believe the dark has been repressed a long time, but I want light and dark to live in harmony. Also, I want complete separation from muggles. It's hard to do that though with muggle-borns but they shouldn't be hated. Do you have any ideas?"

"I don't know, Tom. You know why I think they're muggle-borns? I think that are muggle-borns have a squibs somewhere in their ancestry. And since we don't know when magic will show back up in the families they are to be believed as coming from muggles. All we can do stop sending them away we could take them away from their family and they show magic and put them with magical family going to build obliviate their parents yes, and replace the memories.

"Yes, that's what I thought. But, they have to be young." Tom enters into a deep thought after a little while he hears something from far away.

" Done."

" Done already?"

"Yes that'll be 20 galleons."

"Here you go. Thank you for your time."

"My pleasure. It's been good seeing you I hope to see you both soon."

" You will, it was good seeing you too." they leave. Walking down a very crowded Street, Tom takes Harry down an alleyway. "Here take these." Tom pulls out a couple of vials. "This one undoes the tracker." he hands him the vial with a blue liquid in it, "this one will allow us to speak without anyone knowing," and hands him the other viral of a clear liquid. "This one will help keep people out of your mind. Now, before you say you can do all occlumency, I already know. But, this is a backup if your defense fail." He held out the vial for him to take. "And the last one is to protect you from unknowingly ingesting potion that are used for compulsion and any offensive spells / compulsion hexes," he hands him the vial of a pink liquid and reaches in his pocket and pulled out a locket. "Where are this at all times it will help with defending against outside forces. also, it's a 14 straight to me. When you're in danger open it and it will activate by your blood and these words ' send me home' but it has to be in parseltongue. Do you understand, Harry." Harry takes the locket and hugs a man."

In a barely audible whisper, "thank you. And yes, I understand." After a few moments are longer relishing in men's sent he looks up on the big innocent eyes and asks, " why are you doing? Helping me?"

Tom kneels down and says, "because, Harry I care about you. I'm pretty sure that I love you and have since you were a baby." Tom pauses choosing his words carefully, "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe and I would have if you had chosen the light over the dark. But all you need to know for now is that I saw you that night and I couldn't kill you Harry. I couldn't tell you for a reason because you are too young but maybe in a couple years I'll tell you." Tom pulls Harry into a hug he whispered into his ear " trust me, Harry. I won't let anything happen to you."

" I know, Tom and I already do trust you."

"Thank you. Now let's go to flourish and blotts."

"Okay, Tom." They stay like that for a few more minutes and Harry's the one to break the hug, the warm comforting. "We got to go. We still have a lot of shopping to do." Harry turns to leave with return to Ed background to look at it, "oh, and Tom… I forgive you."

Tom turns Harry completely background and pulls him into another hug, "thank you, Harry. I never expected you to forgive me." Tom let's go of Harry and says, " let's go; you do have a lot of shopping to do."

They enter into the street and walk to the next store. They go in and get what they need and leave. They head off to Ollivander's to get Harry's wand. Upon entering the store they make an old looking man. The man had white, wild hair no longer then below his ears. His face had this look about it that gave Harry the impression that this man was mad. It was almost like he had become disheveled somehow. Tom walked over and shakes the man's hand. "Mr. Ollivander, long time."

"Ahh, yes. It has been a long time right. I'm doing? Yew and Phoenix weather 13 and a 1/2 inches if I recall."

"Yes, sir; very good sir. Served me well."

" I see Mr. Prince here is ready to buy his first wand."

"Yes, he is"

"Okay, let start," Ollivander states excitedly. "Which is your wand hand?"

"My right, sir"

"Ahh. Yes of course," leaves and returns with a couple of boxes. "Willow and dragon heartstring. Give it a flick." Harry does and blows up a flowering plant. "No, no. Try unicorn hair and maple," and he shoves the wand into Harry's hand. He repeats the motion and a lamp combusts and he quickly puts down the wand. this process last for all most and hour, until Ollivander gets an idea. "Wonder... now... maybe... yes! An usual combination. Holly and Phoenix feather, nice and supple." Harry takes a wand and flicks it. A shower of sparks fly into the room. "Yes very curious, curious indeed."

" What, what is so curious?"

"Because, Harry I remember every wand I sold. It so happens that the Phoenix that gave me yours give another. What is so curious is that the one that is destined for you has a brother and that wand has killed your family."

"Mother. That killed my mother. James Potter never my father."

"Right, sorry. Your mother and James. Back to what I was saying; you're wand and Tom's wand are brothers."


End file.
